


One of them

by TheoRamos



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “你是他们中的一个吗？”“他们？你指谁？骷髅头？地下同性恋组织？无政府主义者？……马丁内斯什么样的人都有，你想要在我这里得到什么样的回答？”
Relationships: Cindy the Skull/Joyce Messier
Kudos: 4





	One of them

**Author's Note:**

> 试图写pwp失败产物，时间线魔改有，背景魔改有，ooc有。  
> 请别太较真，看个热闹就好（土下座

*

当辛迪一如既往地在锅炉室一隅的床垫上醒来时，她的头上、脸上都沾满了煤灰。她已经习惯了每日与煤灰为伴的生活，并且丝毫不怀疑就算她搬离现在的住所，她的头发缝里也会源源不断地往外掉出煤灰——这就是一个生活在锅炉室的铲煤工人所必须要面对的。

辛迪穿上那件老旧却厚实的外套走上楼，从兜里摸出钥匙来打开清洁女工房间里的门，走进窄小的洗手间。掬几捧水冲洗过脸后她撑着洗手台，看着镜中的自己：本就灰黑色的头发因为沾了煤灰而显得更没有光泽，反而衬得她的脸、她的眼睛都成了一种奇异的浅色；她的外套已经旧得看不出颜色，她整个人都是由黑色、灰色和相近的明度极低的颜色构成的。

就像是把马丁内斯的天空撕下来一块，沾上海水又是泡又是捏，才算有了个人形。她想。

辛迪用毛巾将脸擦了又擦，以确保脸上不会留下任何水分；但当她走到室外时还是感觉风如刀一般割在她的脸上，与此同时海水咸腥潮湿的气息扑面而来。海鸥发出尖厉的啸声，扑棱棱地拍着翅膀从马丁内斯灰得了无生机的天空中飞过。原本在连接二楼和三楼的平台上可以沿着海面一直望见对面的教堂和破败的高楼建筑，现在辛迪的视野却被一片碍人的灰白色所占据：那是一条船的船帆。

毫无疑问那是一艘单桅帆船。它的船帆被绳子扎实地系在船上和桅杆上，海风把船帆吹得很满，于是船帆上那几条宽度不一的绿色条纹在视野中也成了交错的弧线。岸边站着一个女人，正在把帆船系在海边的木桩上。她一头灰白夹杂的头发紧密地贴着头皮往后梳，与船帆上条纹颜色相同的墨绿色防雨外套看起来不新不旧，正是符合她的码数。

辛迪在凛冽的晨风中把外套拉紧实了些。她的大衣并不合身，是父亲留下来的，长长的一直垂到她膝盖以下，穿进去像是钻进了一个棉布口袋。但是好在它保暖又挡风，于是它陪着辛迪从出生的那个小城市一路向外，一直来到了马丁内斯。

帆船上的女人令她想起小城市中学里的女老师：那是一个总是一丝不苟地把半白的头发梳得发亮的女人，用尖利的声音读着课本上令人昏昏欲睡的段落，私下里偶尔接触时她会随口在句尾用“亲爱的”进行问候，那种称呼听起来似乎是上一时代的人遗留下的某种恶习；在辛迪长大的那个多雨而阴郁的海滨城市里不可多得的惨白阳光下，她总是能被那个女老师的眼镜所反射的光亮晃到眼睛。

辛迪对她没有好印象，尽管她还是从那个女老师口中听说“瑞瓦肖”这个地名——那是大革命发生的地方，秩序的重构决定了它的伟大，亦决定了如辛迪现在所居住的马丁内斯这样的地区在那之后所被遗留下来的混乱。

辛迪对她长大的地方没有好感，更对从小到大听到的一切“主义”之辞心怀厌烦，但她还是决定在马丁内斯落脚——在她听到住在公寓里的人不厌其烦地谈论着康米主义、资本主义甚至爱国主义之后——一直生活到现在。

她知道这里的乱流会使任何一种主义都不会占据上风。对于她这样容身之处只有锅炉室角落一张床垫的人来说，这是再好不过的了。

辛迪回自己房间前在室外的走廊上又站了一会，盯着楼梯旁光秃秃的墙壁看。她看到外墙的墙皮因为潮湿而剥落斑驳，一个念头从心底升腾而起占据了她的脑子，她觉得应该对这里做些什么了——既是为了反抗街上隐隐传来的恶不可闻的尸体的气味，也是某种对那艘白帆船的示威。

她回到房间，从枕头下翻出钱包，数了数里面的纸币和硬币。然后她把其中的一些揣进大衣兜里，带上房门离开了。

*

港口传来汽笛的呜呜声，听起来就像是某种巨兽的鸣叫。每一天都会有无数船只在马丁内斯到港、卸货，然后那些货物再由等待在这里的货车司机们拉往四面八方——从瑞瓦肖延伸出去的公路上，漆着各个公司各个颜色商标的卡车如钢铁怪兽般驶过。人们在瑞瓦肖来了又走：他们怀里揣着各自的愿望通过各种各样的方式到达，又通过各种各样的方式离开这里；就像一路向海奔流的江河，永不停歇。只不过江河向海奔去，而人以瑞瓦肖为起点四散开来。

合同在瑞瓦肖其他公司的会议室中签就，其上现金与货物的交易条款则在马丁内斯得到实际的执行。

辛迪的嘴里嚼着早餐的最后一口黑面包，两只手包住装着咖啡的纸杯。她想起最初听到“马丁内斯”这个地名时觉得它也像某种巨兽的名字——在她的想象中马丁内斯是一种浑身长满了黑色鳞片的、潜伏在深海的巨兽，冒出水面的时候带出的浪能比好几个公寓楼叠起来还要高。

她在往公寓走的路上去五金店买了油漆，一大罐红色的油漆。这不是她第一次在城市里涂鸦了，她的房间里还留着没用完的黑色喷漆和面罩。在她走出五金店的时候，迎面走来两个穿着皮夹克的年轻人，一看就是那种游手好闲、无所事事的青年——他们没有工作，游荡在街头巷尾，对他们所能看见的一切品头论足；在马丁内斯这样的人有很多，有一些人到最后会被黑帮吸纳，有一些则会成为流浪汉，或是离开。

两个人中的一个冲辛迪挥了挥手，把辛迪拦了下来。

“什么事？”辛迪只对他们抬了抬眉毛。

两个人对视了一眼，然后另一个人问辛迪：“你买油漆是做什么的？”

“这件事跟你有关吗？”

对方噎住了，没有想到怎么回答。一直到辛迪开始感到不耐烦、打算离开的时候，他们中的一个人又开口了：“我们只是想知道你到底是不是真的——‘骷髅头’。”

他的最后一个词说得轻而快，辛迪轻而易举地就听出来他自己也不是很有底气。

“哦。”辛迪对他们耸肩，没想到大摇大摆把她拦下来就是为了这么个问题。她伸出手指了指公寓的方向，“我证明给你们看的话，过几天来那边的公寓楼下。”

听起来对方像新加入骷髅头的什么小喽啰。辛迪虽然是骷髅头的成员之一，但与之来往不甚密切，便也无从得知最近加入了什么人。

但既然找到了她的地盘上，就也得按她的风格做点事情。

“顺带一提，”临走前她补充了一句，“大张旗鼓才是这里的骷髅头风格。”

当辛迪回到自己屋外的平台上时，穿绿色雨衣的女人还在那里。她又回到了她的船上，仿佛那是她所驻守的堡垒。早春的雨下了下来，淅淅沥沥的，拉成了长而密集的雨丝。辛迪靠在一旁，看着她拉上了帽子。她像是在等什么人一样，即便下了雨也还待在那里。但雨越来越大，辛迪看到水已经在屋檐旁遮挡不住的地方汇聚成一滩；这时那个女人终于放弃继续待在她的船上，她扶着岸边绑船的木柱上了岸，因不适应从船到陆地的环境转换而跌跌撞撞地走到了最近一栋建筑物的屋檐下——正巧在辛迪的斜下方。

辛迪看到她把帽子摘下来，重新梳理好自己的头发。就连对发型的呵护也与她认识的那名中学老师一模一样，她还记得中学时代看到她在大风天走进屋子时还要对着一切能映照出自己影子的东西整理仪容的样子。——大概这也是那个世代的人所遗留下来的习惯。

女人突然抬起头望向了辛迪；其实只是因为她也在四处探看，然后突然间与看着她的辛迪对上了视线。这次辛迪看清楚了她因为上了年岁而略略松弛的脸庞和灰蓝色的眼睛。那确实是一个相当有威严的女人，从她对自己打扮的认真程度就能看出她对工作的严密。但辛迪总觉得有什么地方不对劲，女人虽然目光灼灼，看着她却总显出几分外强中干。

她总觉得那个女人在找寻些什么。

辛迪屋内提醒她去铲煤的闹钟响了。她抬头看着天，觉得这样的天气大概是不会有人来送煤了。

不过好在这栋公寓的煤还够用，如果送煤人有一次没有准时送来应有的煤也没有关系。辛迪一边想，一边走回自己的屋子里去。

那天晚上辛迪做了一个春梦，那有关那条船上的绿衣女人。辛迪醒来之后觉得那一切荒谬极了，因为她们甚至连彼此的名字都不知道，却在那船上一次又一次地做爱。船随着水波在晃，辛迪拼命地眨着眼睛；女人在辛迪耳边边喘边说船晃得太剧烈要翻了。她们都不能很好地控制自己的身体。但辛迪对女人的警示置若罔闻，她的手指在女人的阴道里更加迅速地抽插，与此同时摩挲着她的阴蒂。插在阴道里的手指感受到了难以自制的痉挛，她听见女人叫了出来，像是要释放身体里的另一个自己。

*

当辛迪第二天站到公寓二楼的室外平台上时，那艘船还在那里。那个女人也站在船上，不知道在等什么人。她只是站在那艘船上，望向陆地——马丁内斯的街区深处。她对马丁内斯这么好奇，为什么不干脆上岸来看看？辛迪猜想大概是出于那一世代的某种傲气。

她在锅炉室的一个角落里找到了涂鸦时用的面罩，把绳子绑在脑后，提着刷子和前一天买的油漆走出了锅炉室。她站在露台上，蹲下来掀开油漆桶的盖子。即便是隔着面具，油漆刺鼻的味道也直往她鼻子里窜。

正好能与尸臭味相敌了，她一边把刷子蘸进油漆里一边想。

辛迪高高地举起手臂，把红色的油漆刷到墙上。其中一些油漆流了下来，就像鲜红的血——倒也挺配刚发生了命案的马丁内斯。辛迪一边刷着漆一边想警察什么时候会来处理那场命案，也许住在飞旋旅社的那个警察就是来做这件事情的？可他除了加入马丁内斯的乱流把水闸撞坏并且把飞旋旅社搞得一团糟之外，似乎什么都没干成。

来了马丁内斯的人都将不可避免地把事情搞糟。辛迪突然感到很烦，因为她也是这样：她看到了她裤脚上飞溅的红色油漆。

不知为何她又想到了那个穿绿色雨衣的女人。

她也会吗？

那天辛迪在墙上画了一个红色的骷髅头，黑色的轮廓里是厚重而鲜红的红色涂漆。当她吃完晚饭回来的时候她站在街上昏黄的路灯下仰脖看着效果，满意地拍了拍手：马丁内斯又在她的努力之下变得更杂乱了些。

辛迪站在路灯柱下，点了根烟。她还没来得及合上手中的打火机，就看到一个黑影从路的尽头向她走来——嘴里也叼着烟。

那正是那个这两天一直牵动着辛迪神经的女人。辛迪看到她用眼神问自己能不能借个火——当然其中还有更深一层的含义，她的脑子停顿了一下才弄明白那是什么含义。那层含义她只是在刚离开家的时候听其他的铲煤工人说过，自己从来没有真正遇到过。

于是辛迪伸出两只手，一只手挡风，一只手举着打火机，给那个女人点烟。她们一起立在路灯的光下，看着嘴里吐出的烟被马丁内斯夜晚的风吹散。她们之间的沉默也被风声填充。

然后是那个女人先打破了沉默。

“你是——”她说着，停顿了一下，“他们中的一个吗？”

“‘他们’？”辛迪被她的话逗乐了，她对女人耸肩，“你指谁？骷髅头？地下同性恋组织？无政府主义者？马丁内斯什么样的人都有，你想要在我这里得到什么样的回答？”

“我只想知道你是什么，亲爱的。”女人说，“不过这也许也没那么重要，你可以忘掉它。”

“我——我当然是马丁内斯人。”辛迪不喜欢女人的世代那种迂回的方式，她决定单刀直入，“你要跟我做爱吗？”

她看到女人难以置信地望着她，脸上、脖子上的肌肉颤抖着，手几乎拿不动烟。最后女人把烟扔掉，踩灭在脚底下，对辛迪点了点头。

“我叫辛迪。”辛迪靠近了她，对她轻声说并伸出了自己的手。她握到女人手掌冰凉，然后她知道了女人的名字。乔伊斯·梅西耶，一个听起来就生活在离她遥不可及的世界的名字。

辛迪把乔伊斯带到了自己的锅炉室，后面发生的事情几乎跟她梦里一模一样。只不过这一次她们没有在船上，于是她们不再摇摇晃晃，而是能控制自己的身体。辛迪轻舔乔伊斯的脖子，啃咬她的肩膀，把她的胸罩解开往上推；她玩弄着乔伊斯的乳头。

“你以前来过马丁内斯吗？”她问。

“来过一次。”乔伊斯说，“是很久以前的事情了。”

“那时候我还没来马丁内斯。”辛迪说。

然后辛迪进入了乔伊斯的身体。她一边顶弄一边深入，在手指差不多完全没入的时候开始慢慢地搅动。她的另一只手按在乔伊斯的腰窝，感觉到乔伊斯伸出手抓住了她的手腕。

“我们慢慢来。”辛迪说，她刻意拖长音学习对方的习惯用语，“——‘亲爱的’。”

乔伊斯一惊，辛迪一下子就感觉进入对方体内的手指被夹紧了。

“放松。”她放在乔伊斯腰上的那只是反握了一下对方的手，另一只手在对方下面搅动的速度逐渐加快。当她的手指掠过某处时，她清楚地听到乔伊斯发出了介于喘息和尖叫之间的声音。乔伊斯又试图抬起腰来去迎合她的手指所带来的刺激。

“快，快……”乔伊斯喘息着，辛迪看到她的表情在快感之下开始扭曲，“快，就快来了……”

辛迪把大拇指按在乔伊斯敏感的阴蒂上，同时刺激着对方的阴蒂和阴道。然后她感觉到乔伊斯内里的痉挛，听到了乔伊斯极为短促的尖叫。

*

那之后的几天里她们白天一个在楼上、一个在船上，假装出一副互不相识甚至彼此仇视的样子，晚上却总是要滚到同一张床上，一次又一次做爱。对乔伊斯来说那是她的生活必需，对辛迪只不过是新的表演游戏，她乐在其中。

一直到乔伊斯突如其来地离开。

局势变幻是那么猝不及防，她们甚至没来得及道别。辛迪某一天早上走出锅炉室时，看到眼前的海面空空荡荡，再也不见乔伊斯那艘灰白的帆船。一次做爱之后她坚称乔伊斯的船是灰白色，可乔伊斯却说那是乳白色——于是她们一起决定如果一定要给那艘船一个名字，她就叫“乳白19”。

眼下“乳白19”和乔伊斯都离开了。辛迪望着空空如也的海面无事可做，一直到她看到了角落里还没用完的油漆。她拿上刷子，提起油漆去了广场。她想她总得写点什么，不管她到底属于她对乔伊斯所说的哪一个“他们”。

于是她写：

“总有一天我会回到你身边。”

但事实上那不是任何一个“他们”的话，那是辛迪自己的话。辛迪没有觉得乔伊斯能看见，她只是突然想要写下那么一句话。

为她所失去的一切。


End file.
